<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Are There by ImAGiraffacorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235363">They Are There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAGiraffacorn/pseuds/ImAGiraffacorn'>ImAGiraffacorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechtober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mechtober, Mechtober 2020, Octokittens - Freeform, Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAGiraffacorn/pseuds/ImAGiraffacorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are afraid to enter the room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechtober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Are There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You are afraid to enter the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have a very good reason to be afraid to enter the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> are in the room. You do not know what they are, but they are in there and it is not a good idea to mess with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, maybe, you can just quickly check in, make sure the chaos they are causing is contained. You go to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t open the door. That would be stupid. Instead, you press your face to the glass window in the middle of the door. It’s much safer to check on them with four inches of bullet-proof glass between you and them. They are no longer in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are now in your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where have they come from? Why are they here? What do they do? What the fuck oh shit fuck oh hell that one is touching your leg. It’s crawling up your pants. Since when are they able to climb? Why can they climb? Who the fuck thought it would be a good idea to make them able to climb? How many legs do they have? That seems like too many legs, way too many legs. What mammal has eight legs? Are they even mammals?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re probably not mammals. That one hasn’t taken a breath in five minutes. Maybe longer? It’s turning blue, but they’re all turning blue. That can’t be a good sign, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck it’s on your face. It’s slimy and soft and fluffy at the same time and you really don’t even know where to begin to process this. Ow. Now it’s sharp. Do they have claws? Do they have bones? Do they even have a skeleton? You’re pretty sure they don’t. One of them that is not tangling itself into your hair is tangling itself into a pretzel. Skeletons don’t bend like that, right? Hopefully not. You don’t think it looks particularly comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wonder what they are called. Someone probably named them at some point in the past. You look closer. No name tags. You look even closer. Are they all the same species? Probably not. Does the species have a name? Most likely. The one on your head takes a flying leap to the floor. You think it should make a splat sound when it lands. It doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leave the room. The door that is now behind you goes somewhere else. Anywhere else. You should be safe in the next room. Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>